Facing Our Demons
by December Jewel
Summary: AU! There is a vampire on the hunt for his son. When Isis adopts three children, will they help to save the child or simply kill the boy?
1. Chapter One

Another story!! This idea has been on my mind for so long that the plot kitties are clawing at me to start it. Mean ones, they are!  
  
Valorie: Should you really be starting a new one when you have like five other ones?  
  
Eh, no, but....  
  
(Me interrupting)  
  
**Warnings:** Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik! Maybe Mai/Isis, Mai/Joey, Seto/Joey... not sure yet!  
  
**Disclaimer:** In life one always has to admit their worst fear and this, people, is mine... well, one of many. I, December Jewel, do not own Yu-Gi- Oh! -sighs-  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
_PROLOGUE_  
  
"When will she be here?" asked the first figure, plopping down on the blue silk couch. "It isn't supposed to take this long to talk to a friend."  
  
"Will you shut up Yami?" inquired the second, pacing on the pale peach carpet.  
  
"I agree with Bakura," said the third, letting the curtain he had in his hand fall to cover the window. "Isis will be here soon."  
  
The back door slammed open, letting the person in. Her blonde hair blowing behind her as she walked into the living room. She sat down on the nearest chair. "Hi," she drawled. "Marik, Yami, Bakura. Isis not back yet?"  
  
"No and I'm getting worried," Yami said, standing. "What if something happened?" He turned to face Mai. "Any more threats?"  
  
"Just the usual 'Kill vampire' situation. I swear, if we don't watch it we'll be dead in three days."  
  
"No, if Isis doesn't watch, she'll be dead in three days," commented Bakura. "Maybe...."  
  
The front door handle jiggled, letting the occupants in the house know its going to be open. Isis walked in, turning back around to pick up three carriages. "I hope you guys don't mind me being late."  
  
Yami grabbed her into a hug after she let the things she was holding down. "Don't you ever do that to us again. We thought you were dead."  
  
"Guys, I know how to take care of myself."  
  
"Well," started Marik. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I know when we discussed this before you guys 'nayed' but when I first seen them, I couldn't leave without them."  
  
Mai arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Isis picked up the three carriages again, setting them on the couch for the others to see. "Them." They peered down at the three little bodies. "I believe that they will be great one day."  
  
"They look like us," stated Bakura, shocked.  
  
"I know. That's why I couldn't leave them there. They're only two weeks old and I decided that you guys get to name them. You know, twin for twin thingy but not actually twins." Isis picked up the one with tri-colored hair and handed him to Yami. "Well?"  
  
Yami stared down at the wide amethyst eyes staring back at him. "Yugi."  
  
She then picked up one with silver hair and handed him to Bakura. Bakura brushed his right hand against the baby's. "Ryou."  
  
Turning to Marik with the platinum hair baby, she was shocked to see him crying. "Marik?"  
  
"I'm just so happy I get to name a child," he cried, taking the baby in his arms. "Malik."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Hey, you," cooed Isis, picking up the crying Ryou. "It's okay. Mommy's here. Yes, she is." She nuzzled her nose with his, turning the crying into laughing. The baby grabbed at her hand, taking a finger in his mouth. "Maybe Bakura should have named you Chewy."  
  
"Kura," Ryou cried, making Isis drop the bottle of milk she had. She turned her gaze to the baby in her arms.  
  
"Did you just talk?"  
  
"Kura!" the baby cried louder.  
  
Isis ran out of the room, calling the others to come in the living room. "Guys! Get your asses in here!"  
  
The other four, plus Malik and Yugi, walked in. Marik shifted Yugi in his arms as he sat down on the couch with Bakura and Yami as Mai sat down in a chair with Malik drinking out of his bottle.  
  
"What is it?" questioned Yami, tickling Yugi's feet, making the baby laugh.  
  
Isis paced the floor. "I was giving Ryou his bottle and he talked!"  
  
"What did he say?" Mai asked, her eyes shining with excitement.  
  
"Watch." Isis looked at the baby. "Can you talk for me? Come on, I know you can."  
  
Ryou stared at her with wide emerald eyes.  
  
"Damn it! Talk! Please?"  
  
The others eyed her cautiously. "Um, Isis," started Bakura, him and the others standing. "We'll be in the kitchen."  
  
Isis glared at the baby in her arms, making him squirm.  
  
"Kura?" the baby questioned, making Bakura stop in his tracks. The silver- haired vampire walked over to Isis, who handed him the baby.  
  
"Ryou, did you just say what I think you just said?" he asked, feeling stupid since he was talking to a one-year-old.  
  
Ryou reached up with his hands, and pulled on Bakura's hair, screeching with delight. "Kura!"  
  
Bakura's smile widen. "He said my name, well, the shortened version but still, it's me!"  
  
Malik and Yugi clapped with happiness, smiling.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Marik watched as Ryou, Yugi, and Malik played in their play pin, each playing with a different toy. "I think Isis may kill us after we tell her," he said, turning to face Bakura and Yami.  
  
"It's not our fault Solomon wants us to go track some guy down," Bakura said, picking up Ryou. "I'm gonna miss this little guy."  
  
Yami smiled. "We'll miss all of them."  
  
Isis walked in, turning her attention to the dishes in the sink. Bakura eyed Yami who eyed Marik who eyed Bakura.  
  
"Isis?" Bakura said, making the woman turn to face them. "Solomon called."  
  
"Oh?" She opened the dish washer, setting the dishes in, one by one. "What did he want?"  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
The plate she had in her hand dropped to the floor, the pieces flying every where on the floor. "You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah," stated Marik, taking a step back. "We wouldn't if we could."  
  
"Then don't!" She stormed out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. Mai, who was watching TV, turned her gaze to her.  
  
"You okay?" she asked as the other three walked in, carrying the babies.  
  
"Hell no! Those three," she pointed at the three standing at the entrance of the living room. "are leaving."  
  
"I know. Solomon called. He has a lead on Carrie."  
  
Isis's eyes widen with shock. "Carrie? You guys need to go then."  
  
Yami kneeled down in front of her, with Yugi in his arms. "You know we'll be back as soon as we can."  
  
"I know, but what about those three in your arms. They are so attached to you guys."  
  
Marik sniffed, rubbing his left hand in Malik's hair. "And we're attached to them. We'll miss them and you two."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Leaving? Who leaving?" They turned their gazes to Ryou, who laid his head on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Marik, Yami, and I are," Bakura answered, watching the baby raise a light silver eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going to take care of some business, so you, Malik and Yugi will stay here with Mommy and Mai."  
  
Ryou sniffed, wrapping his chubby arms around Bakura's neck. "No leave!"  
  
Bakura patted the boy on his back. "We'll be back soon."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
There's the pro... I hope that's good because I'm really not in the writing mode but the plot kitties forced me to write. They threatened the computer's life. I couldn't let them destroy my baby! TWO reviews and I'll update!!  
  
Romeo: Like anyone will review this? Come on, you're not good at sap.  
  
Yeah, I know. Maybe I should let Bones right the sap and fluff since he is the Fluff Writer. -turns gaze to said person-  
  
Bones: -backs away- Um, I think I should retire.... 


	2. Chapter Two

You know, I'm really not here right now... well, in the head. I almost loaded the second chappy instead of this one... -shakes head-  
  
Romeo: What have we been telling you?  
  
Eh, shaddup!  
  
(Me interrupting)  
  
**Warnings:** Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik! Maybe Mai/Isis, Mai/Joey, Seto/Joey... not sure yet!  
  
**Disclaimer:** In life one always has to admit their worst fear and this, people, is mine... well, one of many. I, December Jewel, do not own Yu-Gi- Oh! -sighs-  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ryou Ishtar {1} thrashed around in his bed, letting the dreams take over his mind. Lines of sweat poured down his face as he gasped for breath. A scream pierced the night air since his window was open. The covers, once over the body of the sixteen-year-old, now lay on the floor at the end. His screams were clouded by the pounding on his door; his family, calling his name, hoping to wake the boy from the nightmare.  
  
With one final scream, his body lay slumped on the bed as the door burst opened, letting Isis run in with Malik and Yugi watching. She wiped his hair away from his face, soothing him with peaceful 'shhs'. As Ryou resumed sleeping, she stood, leading the other two into the kitchen where she started making hot cocoa.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Malik asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
Isis sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"You said after last time that would be it," stated Yugi, looking down at the tiled floor.  
  
"I know."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
As she waved the three off to school, Isis shut the front door, a sigh escaping her mouth. She lay down on the couch with a hand over her eyes, groaning when the door bell rung. She stood then walked over to the door. After smoothing out her hair she opened the door to face the three people she never thought she would see again.  
  
"Bakura? Marik? Yami?"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Yugi laughed, watching Malik dance around on the top of the lunch table with Joey Wheeler. The crowd laughed and cheered at their spectacular dancing (i can't dance so not that much detail). He turned to face Ryou as his brother sat down on the other side of the table. "You okay?"  
  
Ryou smiled. "I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. Nothing to worry about."  
  
The tri-colored teen smiled back, turning his gaze back to this other brother as Malik sat down beside Ryou with Joey in front of him. "You guys will get in so much trouble when the teachers stop laughing."  
  
"If we're still in here when they're finished," added Joey, stealing a fry from Yugi's plate then running out of the lunch room with Malik following.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Malik unlocked the front door to their home, walking in to face his mother's stern look. "Um, hi?" he offered, hiding behind Ryou and Yugi.  
  
"MALIK ORISIS ISHTAR, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH PORN MAGAZINES UNDER YOUR DAMN BED?!" she scolded.  
  
"Eh, looking at them?"  
  
"LOOKING AT THEM? GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
  
Malik looked at his brothers then ran up the stairs, shutting the door to his room. Isis turned to the other two who cringed at her gaze.  
  
"Up to your room until you finish your homework then come show me!" she ordered, watching them run up the stairs. She sighed.  
  
"You're too hard on them," a voice commented behind her.  
  
"Yeah, well, Marik, I don't like the fact that my sixteen-year-old son was able to buy porn," screeched, turning to face him. "It happens to be illegal to sell to minors."  
  
"How do you know he hasn't all ready seen the female body?" asked Bakura, leaning against the wall beside Yami.  
  
"Actually both sexes were in there."  
  
"Ohhhh," Yami purred. "He likes it both ways then?"  
  
He ducked as a pillow was thrown at him.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ryou sighed, and then picked up a silver notebook, turning the pages until he found the right one, he began to write.  
  
_It happened again last night. The dreams. I wonder what they mean. Each time I feel as if someone is trying to steal the breath out my lungs. It's really scary. I found a black scarf that wasn't in my room last night when I went to bed. I asked Malik and Yugi this morning if it was theirs and they said no. I know for a fact that it isn't moms; she hates anything to do with the color black, which is weird considering what she is. A vampire.  
  
Maybe the dreams have something to do with that? Probably not. I mean, I'm not one since Malik, Yugi, and I was adopted a few weeks after we were born by her.  
_  
= = = = = = =  
  
{1} Ryou, Yugi, and Malik were adopted by Isis so they have 'Ishtar' as a last name.  
  
If you haven't figured it out yet, then yes, Ryou does have a **BIG** part in this story but don't worry, Yugi and Malik will have **BIG** parts too! R & R!!  
  
**Pharaohs Angel:** Thanks and I'm continuing!  
  
**Riyo-Hikaru:** Damn it! I meant to put in there that when Ryou talked they (Ryou, Yugi, Malik) were one... I had a cousin who talked at that age. I know exactly how you feel about not letting you log in... it does that to me. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Demon Majick:** Thanks for reviewing... me on a fav? COOL! Thankies! 


	3. Chapter Three

First I would like to get this out of my system: DAMN YOU POP-UPS! GO TO HELL!! –coughs- Eh, thank you.  
  
In other news, this story is going to take a while to update... I all ready had three chappys written so that's why there was the continuing update.  
  
(Me interrupting)  
  
**Warnings:** Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik! Maybe Mai/Isis, Mai/Joey, Seto/Joey... not sure yet!  
  
**Disclaimer:** In life one always has to admit their worst fear and this, people, is mine... well, one of many. I, December Jewel, do not own Yu-Gi- Oh! -sighs-  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Isis dropped the cup in her hand at the scream that sounded through out the house. She turned to face the concern faces of Bakura, Marik, and Yami then ran up the stair with them following. She found Malik and Yugi trying to open the door.  
  
"It's happening again!" cried Yugi, pulling with all his strength on the door knob. "I thought you said it would stop?"  
  
"What's happening?" questioned Marik, as the two teenagers faced them with huge eyes.  
  
"Who are... they?"  
  
"Ask later, work now," ordered Isis, pounding her fist on the door.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ryou, again, thrashed around in his bed, screams raking over him. With one final scream, he opened his eyes as he sat up in his bed. Wiping his forehead, he sighed, turning his gaze in front of him. He screamed as the hooded figure picked him by his shirt then threw him at the wall.  
  
His head pounded, he concluded as the figure again picked him up. He started breathing hard as the figure threw him at the dresser next to his bed, shattering the mirror. Ryou could hear the voices of his family calling for him to open the door. When he opened his mouth to answer, the figure picked him up again then threw him on the bed, the springs crying out in protest.  
  
He screamed again as the figure covered his body with its own. His hands were pinned down as the person on top of him, sheathed a golden dagger. Ryou struggled, his legs kicking up. The figure above him slapped him hard against his right cheek, then poised the dagger over his heart, ready to make the plunge.  
  
The man or woman raised the dagger then plunged down, leaving Ryou in his dreams.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Isis pushed against the door again, falling when the door opened. She gasped as she looked around the room. Everything was broken, blood was stained against the walls, and her son lay on the bed, barely breathing. She screamed then ran to him, taking the boy into her arms as she watched the others stare around the room with expressionless gazes.  
  
The Egyptian woman cuddled the boy more, rocking him back and forth, promising him she will never let him go again.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
The next morning, Isis decided that her sons were not going to school today. After making the call to the school, she called them down to breakfast. She then moved to the living room, handing Ryou a hot cup of chocolate. Isis wrapped her arms around him as he sipped at the drink.  
  
Yugi walked in with a plate of food. "Can we eat in here?"  
  
At her nod, he said something to Malik then they both walked in, sitting down in front of their mother and brother on the couch in front of them. The three strangers were sitting in chairs around the room, watching Isis.  
  
The woman sighed. "I guess you guys are wondering who those three are?" They nodded. "Yugi, Malik, Ryou, please meet Yami, Marik, and Bakura."  
  
Yugi smiled shyly, not taking his eyes off the food in his plate.  
  
"Why are they here?" Malik asked, shooting a glare at them. "Are they friends of yours?"  
  
"Yes, and stop glaring," she scolded. "They are vampires like I am. I'm not sure if you remember but you knew them before they had to leave when you guys were one."  
  
"They had to see about Carrie." Isis turned to Ryou.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"It's like a distant memory. I remember calling Bakura, 'Kura' once and you freaked out then everyone else started freaking out."  
  
"Of course we freaked out. You're not supposed to talk at one." She smiled. "That was your first word, but definitely not the last."  
  
"Well, then, what are _they_ doing here?" asked Malik again, the glare not leaving his face.  
  
"Why do you keep glaring at them? They helped raised you until they had to leave."  
  
"I don't know them so I don't trust them."  
  
Isis sighed. "Of course it would be you who would say that. Anyways, they're here because they live here. It's true they had to take care of some business involving someone named Carrie but since they're finished, they're here. Where they belong."  
  
"Fine," Malik said, setting his plate on the table in front of him. "That doesn't mean I'll accept it. I'll be in my room."  
  
Yugi watched him leave then stood, also setting his plate on the table. "I'm going to my room too."  
  
"Don't take it to heart," Ryou said, giving them a small smile. "They have their demons to face before they can face anything else."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Hehehe... happy me! Why? I don't know... I just feel like being happy!   
  
**Princess of Mirrors:** Um, that's true... talking that much is strange at that age, but what can I say... I'm a strange one. Thanks!  
  
**Panda X. Bear:** Thankies!  
  
**Shadow:** -thinks- What will happen to them? Eh, I haven't got to that part yet... -sweatdrops- Yeah... thankies!  
  
**Demon Majick:** Thankies times a million!  
  
**Pharaohs Angel:** Thankies! Don't you just love that word? 


	4. Chapter Four

I'm just going to go with flow with this chappy... So, yeah! -  
  
(Me interrupting)  
  
**Warnings:** I have a question about the pairings... well, some of them. I know that there will be something going on between Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, and Yami/Yugi, but what about the others? Do you want Joey to be with Mai or Seto? Isis and Mai? Give me your opinion!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -thinks- Why oh why do you want me to admit this... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! -pokes tongue out-  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Don't you think that you were a little harsh yesterday, Maley {1}?" asked Ryou as he and his brothers walked to school the next morning. "I mean, they didn't do anything."  
  
"Ryou! They're vampires!"  
  
Yugi grimaced. "So is mom. What's the difference?"  
  
(for some reason when I try to type the words come out slower... like there's something wrong with my laptop. –sighs- and its taking long to write just one damn word! Just needed to get that out)  
  
"We know mom... she has been there for us." Malik stopped walking and turned to his brothers. "These guys look exactly like us. Don't you two think that's weird?"  
  
"Well, they don't look exactly like us, I mean, we do have some differences."  
  
"Again, Ryou, why the hell are you sticking up for them. They could be behind all those weird dreams you've been having and mom is to blinded by her happiness to have them back that she just doesn't see it."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Mom would never miss something that big and you know it."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Isis shifted around in her seat. She smiled lightly at her guests and brought the cup in her left hand to her lips, sipping it quietly. "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I should have expected it from him."  
  
Marik shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He just doesn't remember us is all. By the end of the week, I'm sure we'll be friends."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"ISIS! I'M BACK FROM MY TR...." Mai Valentine stopped speaking the moment she walked in the living room. She blinked then stole a glance at Isis, who nodded, and screamed in joy. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU THREE GET BACK? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN? WELL, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T, IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO DAMN LONG!" The blonde grabbed them one by one in a hug. "I have really missed you pranksters." She sat down beside Isis.  
  
Bakura smiled from across them on the couch he occupied with Yami. "The answers to your questions in order: the other night, it has been fifteen years, we know, and we missed you too."  
  
"So, have they met the chitlins {2}?" At the frowns on their faces, Mai blinked again. "What happened?"  
  
"Marik can't stand them, I have no idea what's up with Yugi, and Ryou remembers them slightly."  
  
"Oi macadoi {3}. That's not good. Anyways, anything happened with Ryou lately?"  
  
"He's been having those dreams again but they're worse. The other night he dreamed that this hooded figure stabbed him. There was blood on the walls when we finally got the door opened. God, everything was a mess." Isis folded her hands over her lap, fidgeting. "I have no idea what to do now. Or why it's happening to him. I wish I knew."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, do you have anything to share with the class?" asked Mr. Techki, the most hated math teacher at the high school.  
  
Joey grinned from his seat in the back of the classroom. "No, not really. Why?"  
  
"Then I suspect that you stop passing notes to Mr. Ishtar and start concentrating on your studies."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ten minutes later the bell rung, signaling the end of class. As Joey was gathering his books into his arms, someone knocked into him. He looked up, snarling at Seto Kaiba who smirked.  
  
"Better be prepared next time, pup." The CEO walked out of the classroom, leaving a very agitated Joey Wheeler.  
  
"I hate him," he spat as Malik, Yugi, and Ryou walked over to him. They walked out of the classroom and out the entrance of Domino High. "Why does he torture me so?"  
  
"You know, Joey, if you just confess you love..."  
  
"I DON'T LOVE SETO KAIBA!" Joey yelled, interrupting Ryou, and gaining the attention of the many students around them. "Heh. Um, sorry about that." He glared at the silver-haired teen. "I'm going home. I'll see you guys later." The blond walked down the street, heading towards his apartment he shared with his sister.  
  
Yugi shook his head, chuckling. "Why do we have to be cursed with a friend who is to stupid for his own good? I swear, maybe we should just hang up a banner saying 'JOEY WHEELER LOVES SETO KAIBA AND WE KNOW KAIBA FEELS THE SAME WAY'!" He turned his gaze to the other two. "How does that sound?"  
  
"Straight to the point as always, Yugi." Malik jumped out of the way as Yugi swung. "Sorry but it's true." The platinum teen looked over at his other brother who was apparently lost in his thoughts. "You okay Ryou?"  
  
"Hmm, oh, yes, thank you. Just thinking, is all. I want to go the park so I'll see you two at home later, okay?"  
  
"We can..."  
  
"That's all right Yugi. I rather be by myself for a while."  
  
Malik nodded. "Kay. See you later."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
That night, Yami sat twitching in his seat at the table in the kitchen. Isis had demanded they eat as a family and well, Yami was not happy about the glares he was receiving from a certain platinum-haired teen. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
Isis dropped her spoon in her soup, startled by the outburst. "Yami, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"NO! Sorry for yelling but I'm not really to keen on eating as I'm being glared at!"  
  
The woman turned her gaze to Malik who smiled sweetly at her; too sweetly for her tastes. "Malik, Yugi, Ryou, don't you guys have some homework to finish?" she said, nodding towards the door.  
  
The three shrugged, taking their plates to the sink then walking to their rooms.  
  
Isis turned back to the other three. "I know it's hard but Malik is adjusting."  
  
"ADJUSTING! He's being a cranky, overloaded...."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yami clamped his mouth shut tightly, scared of what would happen if he opened it. "I know. Just be patient. They're still warming up to you."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Malik sighed as he opened his door. He was slightly tempted to slam it back in the person's face but knowing his mother she might not like that. "What do you want?"  
  
The other person shrugged. "Your mom thought we should bond. How about it?"  
  
"I _really_ don't have a choice, do I?"  
  
Marik laughed. "Not really."  
  
"Come in."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
{1} = Maley is the nickname Ryou has for Malik. I think it's cute!  
  
{2} = You can thank my sister for that word... chitlin... that's the name she calls me.  
  
{3} = 'Oi macadoi' Eh, what can I say? Just something I say!  
  
I consider that a cliffie so bow down to me and you will know what happens! -laughs evilly- Eh. –coughs- Sorry about that. I just love cliffies!   
  
**Demon Majick:** I know it was mean, but hopefully you somewhat understand about what he means by that. Did that make sense? -shrugs- Thankies!  
  
**Pharaohs Angel:** You know I can never spell 'pharaoh' without the spell check. –sighs- Well, they're getting there... Thankies! 


	5. Chapter Five

Again, with the flow... right now I really don't know where I'm going with this story. Before I knew exactly what was going to happen but I have had this idea for about five months... I just never got to writing it. -- So, I'm trusting my imagination to take this story where it belongs; wherever the hell that is.  
  
(Me interrupting)  
  
**Warnings:** I have a question about the pairings... well, some of them. I know that there will be something going on between Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, and Yami/Yugi, but what about the others? Do you want Joey to be with Mai or Seto? Isis and Mai? Give me your opinion!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Haven't I answered this before?  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Malik glared as his look alike sat down on his bed, crumpling the blanket. "Did I say you could sit?"  
  
Marik shrugged. "No, but I'm older."

The younger one narrowed his eyes, scowling darkly. "What's the difference? You're a bloody vampire. So, you happen to be hundred, million, or billion years older then me; that means shit."  
  
"You know, you weren't this feisty when you were younger."  
  
Malik snorted. "I'm sure you would know since you were only there for a year."  
  
"Why do you act this way?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You act like nobody gives a damn about you and you know it's a lie. I think you're scared; scared of what will happen if you open your heart to people. Don't be. It's such a waste on a treasure like you." Marik stood and walked out of the room, leaving a gaping Malik.  
  
Malik shut his door silently then slid down to the floor, his back against the wall. He brought his knees up to his chin and crossed his arms. Laying his head back, he let his thoughts wonder.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Hi," Yugi said sweetly, still unsure of the one in his room. "Um, why are you here?"  
  
Yami smiled; he liked this innocence. "Isis thought that it would be good for us to get to know each other." He walked over to the wooden desk across the room and took a seat in the chair. "What do you say?" he added with a feral grin.  
  
The tri-colored teen gulped lightly, making sure the other wouldn't be able to hear. "Um, all right. What do you want to know then?"  
  
"Well, did Isis ever tell you where you got your name from?"  
  
"No. She never really talks about that."  
  
"I named you, Yugi. I had a best friend named that. She was the kind of friend you wished to have but really never gets the chance to have."  
  
Yugi sat in front of him on the floor, crossing his legs as he laid back on his arms. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She died. Actually almost everyone who has the name 'Yugi' dies at a young age. Very disturbing if you ask me." He smirked at the fallen look on the other's face. "I must be getting back to the kitchen to help your mom." He walked over to the door, stepping out. Before closing the door he left the boy some advice. "Don't let the bed bugs bite, Yugi." {1}  
  
Yugi shakily stood on his feet, swaying as he paced to his bed. Not bothering to change, the boy got under the covers and brought them up to his chin, shivering. He gulped again as he heard something flutter across the wooden floor of his bedroom.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ryou laughed as Bakura told him one of the many when he and his brothers were younger. Of course, the silver-haired vampire only knew the ones until he was one but it was still amusing to listen to.  
  
"That's really, um, unnerving to hear," he said, not sure if the words were correct. "So, what happened with Carrie?"  
  
"Oh, um, well, we didn't catch him; came close though."  
  
The boy shifted on his bed so he was leaning against the headboard. "What exactly did he do?"  
  
"Well, he tortured people, killed them, and all that."  
  
"Hmm." Ryou closed his eyes, willing sleep to come, though he knew that he shouldn't fall asleep with a stranger in his room, but for some reason he didn't think Bakura was a threat. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
Bakura smiled. "Yeah."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Do I get to hear what happened?" inquired Isis as she set a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table in front of the other two. "Or do I have to guess?"  
  
Marik sighed. "That damn boy will be the death of one of us one day."  
  
"Do you mind if I take that as a good thing?"  
  
The platinum-haired man shot her glare. "Does it sound like one? Because to me it doesn't."  
  
"Fine. Yami?"  
  
Yami snickered. "Yugi may just be the ones to have nightmares tonight."  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Eh, you see, I told him about one of my friends named 'Yugi' and ...."  
  
"Great girl, she was," commented Marik, smirking. "Great lay too."  
  
"Anyways," Yami started, eyes glaring at the other. "I told him that almost everyone with the name 'Yugi' died a very, very, young age."  
  
Before anyone could speak, laughter was heard behind them. They turned around to see Bakura, clutching his stomach as his body raked with laughter. "That, Yami, must be the most devious thing you have ever done."  
  
He sat down beside Isis and glanced at her. "What? Oh, you want me to tell you about my little adventure, huh? Well, it was fun. I basically told him stories about him and the others when he was one and before that. Then I stayed in there until he fell asleep." He picked up a cup of tea and sipped it lightly; he then turned his gaze to the shocked faces of the occupants of the table. "What?"  
  
Marik buried his head in his hands. "Why did I have to get stuck with the one who wants everyone dead? I mean, Yami gets the one whose scared shitless and now Bakura has the one who's actually fun to be around. This is one messed up family!"  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
{1} I know Yami may seem, um, heartless, but he was just joking around... I think....  
  
-giggles- I can't believe I just wrote that. Well, I can explain their behaviors. First Malik, he doesn't trust them because that's something that will be discussed later on in the story. Second Yugi, most stories have him with a spine which I'm all for that but I just wanted to write him like this and there is a reason why he always follows the views of Malik... that will be explained later. Third Ryou, he remembers them because of his **BIG** part in this story. What that big part is, I have no idea right now... just going with the flow.  
  
**Pharaohs Angel:** I was hoping people would like that outburst... I mean, who wouldn't yell at someone who was glaring at them while they tried to eat; very disturbing. Thankies for the vote and the review!  
  
**moocow33:** Thankies! Yummy cookie! I love cookies! -gives plushie of your choice-


	6. Chapter Six

I have been thinking about this story since the last time I posted and I have a little bit of an idea of where it's going. There's some mystery in this chappy but that's all I'm saying!  
  
**Warnings:** Thankies to Pharaoh Atemu's Angel for voting... though she was the only one. Seto and Joey will be together. I'm thinking about not having Mai and Isis not paired up with anyone.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I'll send my cat after you if you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, because I don't.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
When Yugi woke up the next day, memories of the night before flooded his mind. He set his feet on the hardwood floor after pushing off the covers. The boy walked out the room and down to Malik's room where he knocked on the door softly. At 'come in' he opened the door and made his way to the bed where Malik was reading. "When did you wake up?" asked Yugi, sitting next to his brother.  
  
"Around five." Malik studied the tri-colored teen's face with worry etched on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yami told me last night that people with the name 'Yugi' usually dies young." Yugi looked up at the other's face. "Do you think that's real or was he just bluffing?"  
  
Malik laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it. He was probably just toying with you."  
  
"What has you so cherry today?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Well, you're happier then usual. I suspected last night that Marik must have come in here. What did he say?"  
  
"You would be cheerier too if someone called you a treasure."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Yugi laughed. "Do you like him?"  
  
"What? No! I just have never been called something sweet like that, you know? It caught me off guard."  
  
"I bet. What else did he say?"  
  
"That I need to stop hiding my heart from others."  
  
"You have a pretty good reason too."  
  
Malik stood from the bed, the sheet he had wrapped around himself, hitting the floor. "What if the dreams aren't real though? What if it's something from my imagination?"  
  
"But they are! You even did research! The dreams are real!"  
  
The boy slumped to the floor. "I know but I just wish I didn't have to keep dreaming about it. I mean, I was maybe a day or two old when it happened. How can I still remember part of it?"  
  
Yugi walked over to him and hugged him close to his chest. "Maybe the same way Ryou can remember Yami and them."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ryou yawned as he walked into the kitchen. His mother was all ready cooking with help from the others. The silver-haired teen sat down, waiting for breakfast to be finished.  
  
Isis turned around to grab the milk from Marik when she noticed her son sitting at the table. "Ryou? I didn't see you there."  
  
The boy smiled. "Don't worry about it. Keep cooking; I'm hungry."  
  
She laughed. "Did you have anymore dreams last night?"  
  
Bakura, Yami, and Marik looked up from what they were doing to listen for the answer. "Surprisingly, no. It felt good."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Kaiba, have you located my son yet?" asked the figure as the man in front of him bowed. "I have been waiting patiently."  
  
"Not yet, sir," answered Seto Kaiba. He kept his gaze to the floor as he spoke. "The description you gave me doesn't clarify that much, sir."  
  
"Yes, well, that is all I have to remember him from."  
  
"My deepest apologies sir."  
  
"It is not your fault. He did, however, look remarkably like his mother but I do not have a picture of her; just memories."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
You guys want to know what Malik was talking about, don't you? And Carrie? WHAT'S THIS? SETO KAIBA BOWING! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO? -faints from shock-  
  
Romeo: -walks in the room- Eh, I'll just do the closing notes.  
  
**Panda X. Bear:** Well, she does have some idea where it's going... -looks around the room- Maybe I don't have to say that word... (Valorie: -walks up behind Romeo and taps him on the shoulder, causing him to yelp- Oh, yes you do)... Fine! Thankies!! -mutters to himself about the word 'thankies'-  
  
**Demon Majick:** We love cookies! -gives plushie of your choice- Thankies!  
  
**Pharaohs Atemu's Angel:** Seto and Joey will be together! Thankies! 


	7. Chapter Seven

-smiles- I have two more chapters after this written. Aren't you proud of me? You better well damn be!  
  
**Warnings:** B/R, Y/Y, M/M, S/J and implied Tristan/Tea and don't kill me Solomon/Mai but that one is like friends but it could be taken as fluff!  
  
**Disclaimer:** We talked about his all ready! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Joey watched as Seto sat down across from him. "Any news?" he asked, threading his hand through his hair.  
  
Seto's eyes followed the hand through the silky blond hair. "No. All he wants is his son yet I have no idea who that is."  
  
"Maybe it's someone we least expect."  
  
The CEO sighed. "But who?"  
  
"I don't know." Joey stood, moving over to the brunet. Carefully, he sat down on the boy's lap, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. "We'll figure it out some how."  
  
Seto buried his head in the crook of Joey's neck, sighing again. "I just wish we didn't have to do this. Why did Solomon have to get us involved?"  
  
"Because the ones he had couldn't find him."  
  
"They were weak."  
  
The blond scoffed. "They are far stronger then any of us put together. Do you think Ryou had anymore dreams yet?"  
  
"No, unless Tristan decided to send them out. One thing I can't figure out is why did he have to send Tea that one time?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll ask him later." Joey pulled away until he was only a couple of inches from the brunet's face. "Right now, we have better things to do."  
  
"Too true," Seto agreed, taking the puppy's lips between his.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Tea Gardner crossed the room to the computer where Tristan Taylor was busy typing furiously. "Well, are you going to send anymore tonight?"  
  
"I haven't received anything to send from Solomon yet," the teen answered. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I was trying to decode that damn map. I swear, one of these days I will tear it apart and never look back."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "That's just like you Tea." At her glare he added, "And I mean that in a good way of course."  
  
The girl shook her head. "Forces Enlighten seriously needs some leads. Have you heard from Seto yet?"  
  
"Joey went to talk to him."  
  
Tea slapped him on the back of his head. "TRISTAN! You know all they're going to do is make out! How can be so stupid?!"  
  
"Eh, can I blame it on being dropped on the head as a baby?"  
  
"I don't doubt you were." She sat down in the chair beside him, propping her head up with her hands. Tea turned her head when the door opened, revealing a tousled Joey and a calm Seto. "Have fun not doing your job?"  
  
"Actually," started Seto, grabbing Joey by his arm and pulling him over to the two. "I have a job. This is just extra credit."  
  
"In what?" inquired Joey, tilting his head to side in a cute puppy way.  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet."  
  
This time, Tristan shook his head. "Well, what's the news Kaib?"  
  
"For you to stop calling me that. The same; he wants his son but who the son is, I have no earthly idea."  
  
"So, all he gave you was the description of what all babies look like when they're born and he expects you to find him, right?" Seto nodded. "And he's supposed be smart. Ha!"  
  
"I was telling him earlier that maybe it's someone we don't think it is," Joey expressed, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"But who?"  
  
"We haven't figured that out yet."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Solomon Mouto scowled as he watched the screen replay the scenes of the night of May 17, 1985. It showed the same thing; his son and daughter-in-law being murdered, leaving his grandson alone. Of course he knew Isis had little Yugi and that he was in good health but he couldn't help but feel that he should be the one taking care of the boy.  
  
He turned away from the television, clicking the 'off' button on the remote. The room darkened since before the television was the only source of light.  
  
The gray-haired man jumped at the door sliding opened. Mai walked in, smiling wide. "Hey," she called, sitting down beside him on the couch. She eyed the VCR player with disgust, obviously knowing what the man had been watching. "Don't let that get to you. You know how Yugi is."  
  
"It haunts me everyday knowing that Carrie killed them, Ryou's and Malik's parent's also. Why he did it, I don't know."  
  
Mai wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. "We'll figure it out, Solomon. Trust me, Yami and them will not let this go unpunished."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
**Panda X. Bear:** The dreams will be explained in the next chappy. –gives plushie of your choice as I take the cookies- I love cookies! - Thankies!  
  
**inuyasha0001:** I know! I couldn't believe it either. Romeo had to do the end notes since I fainted after writing it! Thankies!  
  
**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** I hoped you liked this chappy! SETO AND JOEY FLUFFYNESS! -cheers- Thankies! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Eh, well, this chappy is a little short so sorry but I'm just not in it right now!

**Warnings:** Eh, you should know them all ready....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**NmNmNmNmNmNm**

Ryou walked in Malik's opened room and sat down on the bed, facing his brother. His eyes stayed locked on the platinum boy's until Malik fidgeted.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Yugi told me." That was all Ryou said but it was enough for Malik; he understood what it meant.

"I told him not to tell anyone."

"Why didn't you tell me you're having the same dreams?"

"Because I was hoping that I would stop having them. I mean, the only difference between us is I don't scream that loudly."

"Yeah, you moan."

Malik sighed. "He told you that too, huh? What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Do you know if Yugi has them?"

"He doesn't. I asked." He shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes. "Mom doesn't need this." 

"But we need to know what the dreams are! She knows! I can feel it every time she looks at me; she's just scared to tell us the truth."

"Then come on. Let's go ask her. We'll tell her we will not leave her alone until she talks."

**NmNmNmNmNmNm**

Isis watched as Yami helped Yugi with his homework. The other two, Marik and Bakura, were sitting on the couch, laughing at the Pharaoh while Yami lay on the floor with Yugi.

Yami's eye twitched, his hands shaking yet barely visible. Yugi, on the other hand, could perfectly see the elder's body shake. He put his hand on Yami's shoulder, calming the Pharaoh down instantly.

"You okay?" he asked, pretending not to know what was bothering him.

Yami smiled, turning to look at the younger one. "Yeah. Thanks."

The tri-colored teen blushed, causing more laughter. "No problem."

The laughter stopped as Malik and Ryou walked in, annoyed looks on their faces. The two sat down on either side of Isis, who flinched from the looks she was receiving.

"Talk!" Malik ordered, leaning back against the couch.

"Okay, what about?" she questioned.

"Why do Ryou and I still have dreams about people being murdered? Don't say you don't know because we know you know the truth."

Isis shared glances at Yami and them who looked on curiously. "Wait a minute! You have dreams also?"

"Their more like nightmares but that doesn't matter so explain."

"Do you remember the morning after Ryou had that really bad dream?" At the two nods, she continued. "Do you remember talking about Carrie?"

"A little," answered Ryou, listening to every word. 

"Well, Carrie killed your parents; all of your parents...." she started.

**NmNmNmNmNmNm**

I know I should write more but I'm just too sleepy... -yawns- Sorry for the shortness!

Romeo: I could always write for you?

I all ready put 'The War of Love' in your hands... this one is mine unless I say otherwise!

Romeo: Actually you ran away because you didn't want to put up with me and Bones with out the other two.

-shrugs- Well, can you blame me? Anyways, R & R!

**Shinigami:** -squeals- Questions! Yippie! In order... No, look in chappy one, -smirks-, find out in later chappys, find out in later chappys. Thankies!

**Panda X. Bear:** Eh, you'll find out sooner or later. Thankies!

**AnimeAngelSecret:** Well, they may hurt each other... or maybe not... not saying. Thankies!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** There will be Yami/Yugi in the future. Thankies!

**Demon Majick:** -squeals- Oh, I haven't heard from you in so long... it had me scared. –sniffs and takes cookies- But this makes up for it! Thankies!

**moocow33:** Yes, you hav to be good! That is definitely a must! Thankies!


	9. Chapter Nine

Right here is supposed be that 'at' sign on the number one but it won't show... --,'--- A FLOWER!! Cute, isn't it? You know it is! –waves a fist- Tell me! Um, anyways, hehehe...

**Warnings:** FLUFFYNESS AND MORE FLUFFYNESS GOODNESS!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too tired to put up a witty response so 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!'

**YGO-YGO-YGO**

Yugi could hardly pay attention in school the following Monday. His mother had told him that he was going to meet his grandfather, Solomon Mouto. She also told Malik and Ryou that their whole family was killed. The only reason why Solomon wasn't was because he wasn't there the night it happened.

May 17, 1985.

Two nights after Yugi was born, a week after Malik, and nine days after Ryou.

The bell rung, releasing the students from class. The tri-colored teen rushed out of the classroom, colliding into Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner. He looked up, smiling weakly. "Sorry about that guys."

Tea grinned. "No problem, Yugi. What has you in such a hurry?"

"I just got to get home." He walked to the exit of the school. "Bye!" Yugi didn't wait for them to wave back and started running home.

Malik and Ryou watched their brother run ahead of them, not looking back. "He's in a hurry, huh?"

Ryou shrugged. "You would be to if you were going to meet your grandfather."

"It makes you wonder doesn't it? What life would be like if you had family out there?"

"But I do. And one of my brother's names is Malik Orion Ishtar."

Malik smiled, slinging his arm around Ryou's shoulders. "And one of mine is Ryou Christian Ishtar."

**YGO-YGO-YGO**

Solomon looked around the living room nervously. Here he was, after sixteen years, meeting his grandson. He shifted around from his position on the couch, ignoring the chuckling coming from Yami.

"Don't worry about Solomon," the Pharaoh comforted. "Yugi will like you."

"But what if he's mad because I didn't take him in?"

"Then you tell him that you offered him a family that could be there for him. Just tell him the truth; that you had no way to take care of him; that his life would have been in danger if he lived with you."

"Technically his life is in danger here."

"I resent that comment," Isis complained, walking in and sitting beside the man. "My home is perfectly safe from anyone."

"I know Isis. I'm just worried."

The front door opened and Yugi rushed in, throwing his book bag on the floor as he dropped into the nearest chair he found.

"Having problems Yugi?" Yami exclaimed, laughing at the flushed face of the sixteen-year-old.

Yugi glared, his eyes locking onto the others. "Go to hell."

Isis coughed, bringing the boy's attention to her and man next to her. "Yugi, this is Solomon Mouto."

Yugi stood, wiping his hands on his pants. "Hi," he said, smiling slightly.

"Nervous too, huh?" Solomon offered.

The boy's smile widen. "Yeah."

**YGO-YGO-YGO**

Marik shuffled on his feet as Malik and Ryou walked in from the back door. Malik walked over to him. "We need to talk."

The platinum-haired man gulped. "Al-all right."

The two walked out of the kitchen leaving Ryou and Bakura alone. Ryou walked over to the other, smiling. "Hey."

Bakura avoided his stare. "Hi."

Ryou chuckled, bringing his hand to Bakura's cheek. "Why are you nervous?"

"Um, nervous, why would I be nervous?"

The silver-haired teen stood on his toes so he could speak into Bakura's ear. "Because you're sweating." He stepped back, straightening his clothes. "I'll be in my room if anyone asks." Ryou walked past Yami and Isis as they entered the kitchen.

Bakura stared after Ryou's retreating form, eyes not blinking. Yami walked over to him and waved his hand in front of his face. "You okay, Kura?"

"Eh, yeah, perfectly fine," he replied, sliding into his seat.

Isis shared a look with Yami then shrugged. "I think its better we not know."

**YGO-YGO-YGO**

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" asked Marik as he watched Malik sit down on his bed, patting the sheet. He walked over to him, sitting down. "Well?"

"I would like apologize for my behavior to you when we first met," Malik declared. "I'm going to apologize to Bakura and Yami at dinner tonight. You were right. I was hiding myself because some how I knew those dreams I was having had something to do with my past and I was scared. Scared that if I let some one else in besides my family that they might get hurt."

Marik's gaze softened as he rubbed his hand across Malik's cheek, smirking when the boy's breath hitched. "It's okay." And with that he brought his lips to Malik's, causing the boy to gasp.

**YGO-YGO-YGO**

Is that longer for you guys? It better be! Hehehehe... fluffy goodness! Now all I need is for Yami to make a move on Yugi! –sighs- I'll be here for a while...

I know it may seem rushed between Marik/Malik but that's all it will be... kissing. Now on to other matters: Malik and Ryou's middle names: I have no idea what they are so I put those... um, R & R!

**Shinigami:** More to Yugi? Hm... I never thought there was more... I always love it when my reviewers ask questions... it makes me happier! Um, well, sorry for not updating so soon but I have been really busy in school. Thankies!

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun:** -blushes- Wow... Thankies!

**Demon Majick:** -takes plushies- Aren't they cute?! -cuddles- Thankies!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** I would have posted earlier but school... meh! Thankies!


	10. Chapter Ten

Yes, I know... it has been a while, eh? Well, I have been having writer's block, so right now the only thing I feel comfortable writing is humor. Why? I have no idea!

**Warnings:** Eh, someone will probably get hurt!

**Disclaimer:** Too tired to argue with the lawyers so 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!'

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

Bakura watched Ryou sleep from the boy's opened door he was leaning on. He moved from the spot, grabbed the chair that was nearby, and sat down on it next to Ryou's bed. Bringing his hand to carefully move some fallen hair from the teen's eyes, he sighed.

_'What the hell was that earlier? This kid really does confuse me,'_ he thought, standing and walking out the door to the kitchen.

The ivory-colored room was officially named 'Isis's office', dubbed by Isis herself. The silver-haired man walked into the room, sitting next to Yami who sulked. "What's up with you?"

"Ryou flirted with you. Marik is busy kissing the hell out of Malik. Isis is somewhat in a relationship with someone from her job. Knowing Mai she's with some poor guy and Solomon could care less," the Pharaoh replied, sighing as he laid his head on his folded arms that were on the table top. "Why the hell do I have to get the innocent one? I mean, he blushes at everything; even the ones that have nothing to do with perverted thoughts."

"Give him time. Who knows, maybe he doesn't even like you like that."

Yami raised his head, scowling. "That so did not make it any better!"

"Eh, finding of the century Yami, but I didn't mean it to."

Just as the tri-colored vampire was about to pounce and not in the good way, Marik walked in wearing a smug look.

Isis turned her gaze from the conversation she was having with Solomon and glared. "Don't you dare look like that mister! I know what you have been doing and I would just like to say...."

"You're pissed?" offered Bakura, smiling, knowing full well what the woman was going to say.

Yami, on the other hand, had no clue. "You're going to decapitate him then burn the body so that there's no evidence?"

The Egyptian shook her head. "Before I was interrupted I was going to say you better not hurt him in any way or your ass is mine and get your damn head out of the gutter," she declared, turning to face Marik.

Marik nodded triumphantly. "Yes, ma'am, Isis!" He looked at the confused Pharaoh and smirking Bakura. "So what have I missed?"

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

Tea giggled as she watched Joey murmur something incoherently as he focused on his boyfriend who was lightly kissing and nibbling on his neck. "Mmm." Was the only sound he needed to make to have the girl start on another fit of giggles.

Tristan walked in the room, raising his hands in defeat. "Can I not leave you guys here alone without wondering if you're going to snog or not?"

The CEO pulled away from Joey's neck. "Snog?" he inquired.

"It's slang for kissing or making out."

"We weren't kissing... just entertaining Tea here," the blond pointed to the brunette, who now had her hand over her mouth. "So you can't complain, Tris."

"Whatever. Any news, Seto?"

Seto shrugged. "I haven't talked to Carrie since last time."

"Then get your ass out there before I decide to call Solomon!"

A cough caught the attention of the four and they turned their heads to the door, all of them gasping as they saw Mai, grinning from ear to ear. "I second that Tristan. Really Seto, you need to focus more boy!"

"Fine, I'm going." Seto kissed Joey lightly on the cheek and walked out.

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

Carrie smiled happily as Veronica showed the new information of his son. The vampire smiled widely, showing his teeth. Carrie moved over to sit down behind the oak desk that occupied the room. Opening a drawer Carrie pulled out the report Veronica had gave him earlier.

He flipped through the pages, eyes going dark with knowing Seto Kaiba was not true to him after all. He would learn to lie about his trust to the Eriqi 1. He himself being the Beri 2 was mostly disappointed.

Veronica Mallory walked in the darkly lit room, glaring at the papers she saw in Carrie's hands. "Don't worry about that right now," she remarked, sitting on the arm of his chair. "We have to think about your son, Carrie. He's is most important."

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

Seto opened the door to Carrie's office, frowning as he noticed the lights off. His instincts immediately kicked in, telling him to get his ass out of here, but he needed to do this for Forces Enlighten. Scowling at his thoughts, he finished making his way in the room.

"Carrie?" he called out hesitantly. "You here?"

He turned around when he heard a cough behind him. Seeing Veronica there, he sighed, glad that it wasn't Carrie.

She smirked. "Been waiting long, Set?" She walked to him, swaying her hips seductively. "I have missed you for so long."

Seto stared at her, his eyes clouding over in unknown territory. "Yeah."

Veronica raised her hand to rest gently on the back of his neck, motioning behind him. "Glad we agree on something." The blonde leaned in closer to his ear. "Too bad you thought wrong of coming here. You should have stayed away."

Before Seto could register what she said, his world going black with the last thing he heard; laughing.

**YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO-YGO**

1 Eriqi means, in my own made up language, special vampires with some kind of other magic then vampire magic.

2 Beri means, in my own made up language, the leader of the Eriqi.

Gah! Guess you have to wait to find out if he'll be okay, huh?

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun:** I inspired someone? -thinks- Cool! I will read your story after I post this... Thankies!

**tiger witch:** -smirks- A lot of things will be revealed... they may be confusing but they will be revealed... one day... Thankies!

**Demon Majick:** So true! Thankies!

**crystal phoenix:** I had that happen once... my family was eating dinner and my sister was mad at me and all through dinner she glared... I got mad and cursed at her... wasn't a pretty sight. Thankies!

**Yami-Yugi3:** Your wish has been granted! Thankies!

**Shinigami:** -smiles- That word will soon take over the world... MWHUAAAA! –coughs- Eh... so many questions but so less answers... Thankies!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** I don't know if I said this all ready but I like your new name, well, it isn't that new but you know what I mean. –sighs- If I had a penny for how many things I have to memorize for school, I would be richer then the richest man ever! Thankies!

**ATTENTION REVIEWERS:** I was thinking a few minutes ago when I was answering the reviews and I was just wondering how do you guys come up with your usernames? So, be nice and sweet and answer my itty bitty question, 'kay?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Oh, gawd, guysies! I'm so sorry for the long wait! My muse for this story has been on a vacation for the past few months and other muses came and took over. I'm going to try and get back in the traffic, so please be patient with me.

The last chapter is typed, but the ones in between is still hazy. I have been trying to remember how the last version of this story was, but it's not going so good…. well, except for the last chapter that is.

In other news, yours truly -- if she can receive financial aid-- will be attending Huntingdon College in Montgomery, Alabama! I was accepted and now I am applying for aid! So happy! For those who wish to know, I will be majoring in Creative Writing! Perfect choice, ne?

**Disclaimer:** December Jewel Productions does not own the anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! -whispers- Though the CEO does wish that she did!

**YU-GI-OH**

When people are mere children, they have always been told that silence was golden, but as the children grew older, they realized not all silences are appreciated.Forces Enlightenlearned the truth of silence when teammate Tristan Taylor arrived and showed the group the 'thing.'

It made them all shiver from the darkness surrounding it and the auburn liquid that dripped to the floor brought a sob from a blond. He fell to his knees, pounding the floor with every punch he took as tears escaped closed eyes. He refused to believe the hidden meaning in his friend's silence.

It wasn't true!

It couldn't be true….

Twenty minutes after the group received the information, Teá broke the silence. "We have to contact Solomon and let him know. Then we let him take it from there."

Joey glared at the girl from his position of lying on the couch. The girl could only see one eye of the glare for the boy didn't turn his head. "Let him know what? There's nothing for him to know."

Teá glanced at her other two comrades before speaking again. "Joey, I know you don't want to accept it, but Seto's LinkCam is dead. You saw it with your own eyes. You saw the blood! He's gone, Joey."

The boy snorted, turning on his side, backside turned towards the group. "No he's not! You don't know if it's his blood! Damn it, Teá! That blood could be anyone!"

"Then how did it get on Kaiba's LinkCam?" The voice surprised the group and they all stood, including the blonde. Solomon was leaning against the door frame, a sad smile on his face. "We need to tell them. Then maybe we can find the truth about Seto," His eyes landed on Joey, "But until then, we need to accept what the facts give us."

The man walked to the table in the middle of the group and picked up the LinkCam. "This has blood on it. Even if we find out that it's not Seto's blood, we still need to figure out how the blood got on it." He paused, setting the LinkCam back on the table. "Now, Teá, you were thinking about telling Isis the truth?"

She gasped. _How did he?_ Oh, right, he could read minds. "Yes. Maybe they could help us find Seto."

"Ah, then you weren't thinking about the other thing, then?"

"No. That should be kept secret."

**YU-GI-OH**

Ryou started to cough after a few minutes of continually laughter. He allowed himself to fall back on the floor, joining his brothers in rolling around. A growl started a new fit of laughter to him.

He couldn't help it! It wasn't his fault that Mariku decided to tell the three of the time when Yami and Bakura were stuck together after fight for a popsicle. Somehow, the popsicle had frozen to both of the vampire's tongue and refused to be taken off for days.

His tri-colored haired brother raised up, leaning against the couch end, giggles still coming out of his mouth. "Sorry," he apologized, and then frowned when the two being made fun of didn't respond. "I said I was sorry!"

"Don't bother, little one. They'll be like that for a while."

Yami snorted at the platinum-haired man. "Yeah, well, we wouldn't be if you hadn't decided on sharing that 'interesting story.'"

"Yeah!"

The doorbell rung, causing the three brothers (Ryou, Malik, & Yugi) not to point out that Bakura had just agreed with Yami, something the two would never do. "Who could that be?" Malik wondered out loud, glancing at the digital clock on the coffee table. 9:36 P.M. "Who would come here at this hour when mom is still awake?"

Isis walked in the room, going towards the door. "That's what I want to know," she said, answering her son's question. She opened the front door to find Solomon and a group of teens on her doorstep. "Solomon! What a surprise; especially since you just left about two hours ago."

The man in question sweat-dropped. "Eh, Isis, dear, we need to explain a few things to you."

**YU-GI-OH**

"So let me get this straight," Isis said, a few minutes after Teá explained. "You guys knew about my sons and planted some kind of chip in their heads?"

Teá shook her head. "No, only Ryou."

"And that is the reason why he has been having these painful nightmares? You sent my son excruciating visions." She shook her head, trying to control her anger. "May I ask why?"

Solomon raised his hand, showing to the group that he would be the one who would explain. "I'mpretty sure all of you have heard of Carrie?" They nodded."I once read that there was a prophecy showing that three children, having the same images of the three Ice Kings, would be able to defeat him. I had hoped that Ryou would lead us to him from the dreams we sent to him."

He paused, looking at Isis. He could tell she was trying hard not to jump up and stab every one of them for hurting her middle child. "Carrie has a son, one that if Carrie ever found, would be the destruction to the human population. We may be vampires, but it is one of our duties to not let anything happen to the humans."

The Egyptian stood, walking towards the now quiet speaker as he gazed at her approaching figure. Isis bent down on her knees, face dangerously close to the old man's. "I understand why you planted that chip thing in Ryou's head, but what I don't understand is why you didn't fucking tell me! Do you know how many times he cried out in pain from those damn visions? Too many times for my liking." She smiled at her son. "It hurt me like no other pain to know that I could do nothing to help him. And yet here you are saying you're the cause of that pain!"

Isis leaned in closer, her voice deadly. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

Solomon gulped, fear evident in his eyes. "Because we can take the chip out."

**YU-GI-OH**

WHOO! Sorry if it's so short and if I made any mistakes! I don't know when I'll update again, but it will be soon… hopefully!

**Demon Majick:** Of course, I'll continue! Thankies!

**Shinigami:** Eh, I haven't revealed who Carrie's son is yet? Do you possibly think that you could tell me where you saw that? She was talking to all three because she said, "... your ass is mine..." Isis didn't want them to get the wrong ideas from those words. Sorry if I confused you! Thankies!

**moocow33:** -raises eyebrow- Moomoo? Oh, wow! Thankies!

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun:** I love demons! I don't know why everyone hates them... Cool way to come up with a name, though! Thankies!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** I know exactly how you feel! After trying to find the right one, I just decided to use my AOL screenname! That solved my problem! Thankies!

**JadedKatrina:** You know, your screenname sparked a Yu-Gi-Oh story in my head. Don't tell anyone but... -whispers- I have wrote the first chapter of the story! I hope you don't mind, but I'm using Katrina & Jade as characters names... I have always loved the name Katrina. In fact, my first daughter will be named Katrina Arden... Thankies!


	12. Chapter Twelve

I WILL BE GONG TO HUNTINGDON COLLEGE! YAY! School starts August 22, 2005, but I have to be there three days before then.

I am so dying on this story. I know what I want to happen, because it will almost be like my other version, but I'm having a hard time writing it, you know. Well, hopefully, you guys will be satisfied with this chappie!

**Disclaimer:** December Jewel Productions does not own the anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! -whispers- Though the CEO does wish that she did!

**YU-GI-OH!**

Isis sat at the kitchen table around two in the morning the next day. All night she had been thinking if she should have the chip removed. It's for a good cause, she thought, chin resting on her hands, as long as Carrie is stopped, I don't see the problem with it. She looked up when she heard feet flapping against the tile floor. There was the boy of the hour. "What do you want to do?" she asked, deciding it should be his choice.

Ryou stopped at the sound of the voice. He had woken up to fetch a cup of water and now he was stuck answering his mother's questions when all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. "About what?" He took the seat next to her after filling a glass with the clear liquid.

"The whole chip thing," she reminded him, letting her arms rest on the table top. "Jeez, Ryou, I thought you paid attention."

"I do; just not when it involves a piece of metal inside my head."

Isis looked away. "I'm sorry."

The boy was taken aback for a second before he frowned, laying a hand on his mother's shoulder. "It's not your fault, mom. They did it to stop someone who could destroy the whole universe!" He paused, and then continued, "I'm going to ask Solomon if they still need the chip up there."

"And if they do?" she whispered.

"Then it will stay. I mean, as long as you're with me, I shouldn't have the nightmares anymore, right?"

"Is it me or a certain vampire?" Isis teased, ruffling his hair like she did when he was younger. "I happen to notice a lot of flirting going on and it's not one-sided."

The teenager blushed as he stuttered, "Well, you know, I mean, well…."

His mother laughed, patting him on the back. "Don't worry about it, dear. I can keep a secret. Though there isn't much to keep."

"Thanks." Ryou smiled as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "What are you doing up so late anyways?"

"Thinking about what we were talking about."

"Ah. And what was your conclusion, mom?"

Isis leaned her head against her son's. "To let you decide."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Seto Kaiba awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. He tried rubbing the back of his neck to get all the kinks out when he noticed his hand were tied behind his back. A cloth was also over his mouth. He looked around the small room he was in and he decided he didn't like it at all. The room was shaped like a triangle and he was chained to the tip of the room. It was also dark and mucky which reminded the teen of a dungeon room he had saw when he watched a King Arthur movie with his little brother.

He looked to the right to see light coming in from the door opening. Veronica stepped into the space, smirking widely as she saw her captive. "Seto, Seto, Seto, I don't think you're boyfriend would like to know you were seduced my me, now would he?" Her smirk turned into a full grin at his glare. "Don't start getting angry, dear. This is for your own good. I mean, we can't have you there when we go get Carrie's son, now can we?" Veronica shook her head, answering her own question. "That wouldn't do at all."

She walked over to the teen, kneeling on the floor. Her face was close to his and she could tell she was making him nervous. "I think people would pay big bucks to know I made the Seto Kaiba nervous," she commented, cupping his right cheek with her hand. "I definitely don't think Joey Wheeler would like that either, hm?" Veronica reached behind his head and untied the cloth from his mouth. "Better, honey?"

Seto grimaced at the nickname. "If I were you, I would refrain from calling me such names."

She patted his cheek. "I don't think you can do anything about that right now, DEAR." The woman stood, smiling down at him. "You shouldn't worry about being found; they think you're dead, especially Joey. I wonder what he would do if he found you're body on the side of the road. Of course," she said, waving her right hand side to side, "it wouldn't be your real one since you're still alive, but it would serve its purpose."

"Why am I here?" he demanded, closing his eyes at the thought of his love find his dead body. It would bring hell to the blonde if that happened.

"Didn't I always tell you?" Veronica chuckled, thinking about her master's perfect plan. "I'll repeat it again, but you better listen! You're here so you won't disturb Carrie taking back his son."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. I would be at home, not with…." His voice died out when he realized exactly who they were after. "No! You leave him alone!"

She smirked, walking back to the door. "Too late, sweetie," Veronica said, shutting the door as she left. As she reached the end of the hall, a sound went through her ears, making the smirk full blown at the scream. "I always told you he would be your downfall, Seto, honey."

**YU-GI-OH!**

The boy in question was lounging on the suede couch, waiting for his brother to come in as he watched Bugs Bunny run from the hunters. He laughed at the rabbit's antics that never seemed to get old for the ten-year-old. The opening of the front door brought a smile to his face and he jumped up from the couch. "Big brother!" he called out, running to the front door to be met by no one. "Seto?"

He looked around the small space which held the umbrealla stand, coat hanger, and a shoe racket. Where was his big brother? The boy sighed when realization sunk in. Seto probably forgot something in his car and went out to retrieve the item. He turned around and almost screamed when a hand came over his mouth. The strong scent of rubbing alcohol filled his senses as his body went limp.

The man behind him grinned in satisfaction. That wasn't so hard. He had been relieved to hear that last night, Veronica had the boy's older brother held captive. It gave him a clear path to come in and take him back to his master. "You will bring great things to my master, boy," he whispered in the boy's ear, as his dark hair fell around his shoulders. "Very great things."

Before he left, the man smirked in the camera's direction, green eyes staring cold in the lenses. "Better luck next time, Solomon."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Ryou woke with a startled scream. His dreams had come back full force, but this time he hadn't been the victim. He heard his mother's cries from the other side of the door, begging him to unlock the door so she could come in. Ryou shook his head, mind replaying the events as he stood and walked over to the door. The boy turned the knob just as another wave hit. He felt the fear of the poor victim and the extreme hate the victim had towards his captive.

He fell backwards as his mother opened the door. She caught the boy, wiping his forehead with the back of her hand as she whispered words of love. Ryou opened his eyes to peer around and he noticed that all the occupants of the house stared down at him. As his world blackened, he murmured, "Seto."

**YU-GI-OH!**

I tried to make this chappie a little bit longer and it is… by two sentences. I guess that will have to do…

**JadedKatrina:** You're so sweet to not mind! The plot line changing does have a great role in the original as you have just read. Thankies!

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun:** I'm sorry, butI did… it's very hard to write when you have your mind on other animes. Thankies!

**Feychild15:** Really? Everyone I know has never heard of the word. My sister calls me that since I'm the youngest. Thankies!

**Raine Mouto:** It is updated! Thankies!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hello everyone! What's up with you guys, eh? This story is coming to me more and more and I believe it's about to be finished soon!

**HELLO TO THE YEAR 2006!**

**Warning:** None that I can think of!

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure everyone knows the truth….

**YU-GI-OH!**

He didn't like the man in front of him. He reminded the boy of his step-father before he was killed in a car accident. The man had always abused his older brother and would have done the same to him, if Seto hadn't begged the man not to. Instead, Seto took the pain that was meant for him and for that, Mokuba loved his big brother even more. Now, however, he was wondering where his big brother was. Why hadn't he come for him yet? Did he not know that his little brother was tied to a chair as some man paced in front of him? Mokuba shuddered when the man touched his cheek lightly.

Carrie stared at the young boy. He was the exact image of his dead wife. After she was killed, the authorities took the boy from him and put him into adoption. Something told the man that the boy had no idea of his real heritage. "I have someone I know you want to see, young one," he said softly, not wanting to scare the boy even more.

Mokuba raised his head. "Who?" he croaked, voice cracking from not having any liquid in his mouth for over five hours. He watched as the man raised his hand and the door opened. Two men, one Mokuba recognized as the one who brought him here, and another who looked just as mean.

Duke Devlin by day was a popular dice master. He owned his own game shop which made almost as much money as Kaiba Corp. He was loved by everyone for his smart thinking and genius for developing such a complicated game involving the littlest thing: a dice.

But at night, he turned into everyone's worst fear. He admitted many times after he had watched one of his victim's choke for their own blood, that killing someone –especially one that struggled- brought pleasure to him that nothing else could; not even playing with his dice.

He nodded to the other man, Bones, and they dropped the figure between them in front of the boy. He loved the expression on the boy's face when he realized his big brother was right there in front him with blood coating much of his body.

"Seto?"

_NO!_ Please, he begged whatever deity that was watching over them, that he didn't just hear his little brother's voice. But raising his head to see the face, he broke down inside. His baby brother was tied to a chair and was looking at him with his big brown eyes, begging him to do something to get them both out of here. He didn't want to admit that he couldn't do anything.

Eyes watched the scene with happiness. "Soon," Carrie whispered so no one would hear him, "Seto Kaiba, they will know the truth. And they will believe it since it will come from Mokuba's mouth. Forces Enlighten can't hide forever and I will succeed."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Joey's heart pounded as he followed the two vampires down the halls of Carrie's company, Merie Publishing. He had been right! His love was still alive! Ryou had immediately told them that he felt Seto's pain and that the man wasn't dead. Tristan had used the Kleeto machine he had developed to go into the boy's mind and see where Seto was held. And now he and the three vampires were searching for the room his love was in. Of course, Bakura could never resist the urge to for a challenge so he had disappeared the moment he picked the lock to let them in the building.

A hiss dragged him from his thinking and he smiled a grin so big that Marik was sure it was drawn there by an artist. They were in front of the room Tristan had described to them before they came. Joey knocked on the door silently and said, "Seto?"

A rough "Joey" made him sigh happily at the thought of holding his love in his arms tonight. "Well?" he asked, turning to the others, "Get him out of there!"

"We can't! We have to wait until Bakura come back. He's the only one who can pick locks."

Joey growled. "Remind me to tell Ryou about a incident that happened a few years ago, okay!"

A hand smacked the back of his head and he yelped, turning around to face the smirking silver-haired vampire. "OPEN THAT DOOR!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm still having a hard time believing that we haven't got caught yet with your voice." He kneeled in front of the key hole and thought for a few seconds before he reached behind him into his hair and pulled out what looked like a small screwdriver. Bakura carefully placed the tip into the key hole and started working.

**YU-GI-OH!**

Isis, not wanting to worry her sons anymore, decided that the family had to get out of the house and into the real world. Though she had thought of going to the city park, her sons had dragged her and Mai to the mall, leaving behind to wait for the others. She sighed as she sat down on a bench, stretching some before resting her arms on the back. A presence next to her brought a smile and it widen when that someone kissed her cheek.

"Tired?" Mai questioned, watching as the other woman laid her head on her shoulder. "We'll leave in a few."

"A few hours."

Mai laughed quietly. "Well, you know they love shopping more then anything else in the world."

A grunt was the response and Mai laughed again, watching Malik dance around Yugi as they received their orders from the cookie shop. "Isis, where's Ryou?"

The other woman immediately stood, scouring the spot they were in before screaming, "Where's your brother, boys?" At their shrugged shoulders she ran to the exit, knowing they were following. "RYOU!"

A black limousine pulled in front of her and the door opened to reveal Mokuba Kaiba. "He's in here and you guys need to get in here too!"

**YU-GI-OH!**

Seeing his love bruised and battered brought a severe pain to Joey's chest as he wrapped his arms around the other man. "I love you," he whispered over and over.

The three vampires just watched the reunion with dark eyes, wanting to hurry and get out of the building. "Come on," Marik hissed angrily. "We can't get caught!"

"Wait!" Seto took a deep breath as he laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. "Carrie's son… he's Mokuba!"

A beep caught their attention as Yami took out his cell phone, "What?" he walked closer to the door, leaving the others to wonder who was calling.

"Mokuba?" Bakura questioned, shaking his head. "And here we thought it was Ryou."

Before they could say anything, Yami cursed as he walked back to them. "They know. Mokuba told them everything! They fucking know the truth! They know about the plan!"

**YU-GI-OH!**

I'm losing you guys aren't I?

**Shinigami:** Evil?-thinks- Hm, I guess so... Thankies!

**Keeper of the Times:** Oi, sorry about the long wait... Thankies!

**Innocent Rain:** Yay! I love it when my stories are cool! Thankies!

**Yami Yuugi:** Finals were HELL! I have two C's and two B's for the semester! I am glad that I brought my English grade up to a B, though. Good luck to you too! I do hope you are also having fun! Thankies!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Oh, wow... it's been a year since I wrote anything for this fic. Well, you guys can thank Kit for this... She read one of my other fics and liked it, then she started saying I should write more, so I guess I from that, I suddenly had some inspiration.

**Warnings **Grammar and spelling problems... yeah, I suck at that. Shortness... it's not that long of a chapter, but yeah, I died half-way through.

**Disclaimer** If I owned it, I seriously don't think I would be writing this. Don't you agree?

**YU-GI-OH!**

The room was small.

It reminded Ryou of two walk-in closets glued together. There wasn't that much space except for clothes, and for someone who didn't like closed in spaces, it was a hell.

Which explained why it was a hell-hole to Ryou. And he was pretty sure it was the same for his brothers too.

Of everything he had ever heard before, this had to be most ridiculous, and the one he didn't want to believe. But something inside him told him it was true, and he always trusted that something. When he realized it was there at the age of five, he didn't know what it was, but now he knew. And he knew it would never let him down, because if it did, then that meant he was letting himself down. And doing that, was something he never planned on doing.

"I didn't believe it at first, but then he started telling me things. Things that no one could ever know but us, and then the blood test." Mokuba looked at the ground, staring at his soccer shoes. "I always wanted to know who my birth parents were and I thought Seto and I shared the same parents. We share the same mother, but not the same father." Mokuba turned his head towards the group again, and nodded in determination to finish what he was saying, "Forces Enlighten isn't the nice group we thought it was. They weren't here to help us, but to kill you guys. And by them I mean: Ryou, Malik, and Yugi."

Ryou wanted to block out Mokuba's voice. He wanted to be back in the mall, away from all the accusations against Bakura and the others. He glanced at his brothers and wondered what they were thinking at the moment; especially Malik. Out of the three of them, Malik was the one that had to be hurting the most. Malik had never depended on anyone before except his brothers and thier mother. When he met Marik, he lost his heart and Malik knew he never wanted to have it back if that meant the other one would be in his life. He thought it would be forever, but now he understood it was all just an act.

Marik never loved him. Marik used him.

And it hurt. It hurt a lot to know that the other one was pretending during those nights... and didn't mean any of the words he said.

Yugi put a hand on Malik's shoulder and squeezed, "They're idiots, Malik. Don't let it get to you."

"It's hard, Yugi. I promised myself that I would never trust anyone but you guys... and then comes Marik. He promised things.. he made me realize that maybe people are nice, and not all of them are evil." Malik closed his eyes. "But the things he promised were all lies. None of them were true, and now I don't know what to believe anymore."

"You believe in us." The group turned towards Ryou. The boy stood, walked to the window, and laid his hand on the glass before removing it, leaving a handprint. "When you take everything away, all the love and trust you have in people, the only thing you can turn to is yourself. You have to believe in you before you can believe in other people. Once you do that, and you start trusting people again, then you realize who was there all along." Ryou sighed and turned to face them, a grim smile on his face, "Sometimes, though, it's too late."

The door opened and Carrie walked in, his face old with tiredness, "They got away. They're in here."

"In this building?" Isis grabbed Mai's hand, and the blonde woman held on to it tightly.

Carrie nodded. "It's over. There's nothing we can do."

"YES WE CAN! We can fight back! I am not about to lose my boys for something so stupid for... wait, why are they after them?"

"The prophecy." Carrie sighed and slid down to the floor, "There's this prophecy about the boys... three lights will conquer the darks. When that happened, all evil would be gone from the world, and everyone would live in peace. I have searched for a long time for the lights, but I was too late. Forces Enlightened came to you first, fed you lies about how I planned on killing them."

"... when it was them that wanted to kill us." Yugi shut his eyes for a few moments to block the tears. "They didn't just feed us, they bottle fed us. We were under their control from the very start and..." He suddenly opened his eyes, "And that's why Mai is here. You're part of them, aren't you?"

Mai shook her said, blonde locks coming lose from their holdings and cascading around her shoulders, "No! I was, but then, I couldn't do it. I can't kill you guys."

"You can't because you can't or you can't because you're not the one who is supposed to?" Ryou questioned, his arms crossed against his chest, "Only the three important darks can kill the three lights."

The alarms Carrie had situated around the house started going off, and Mokuba ran to the door, opening it before it could lock permanently. "We have to get out of here!"

"It's too late. The front doors have been locked and I'm pretty sure they have any other entrances sealed off." Carrie stood, raising his arms over his head, "We're trapped."

Isis kicked at the floor, "We can't just let those people get my boys! They will kill them!"

"Then run." The group turned towards Mai, and there were tears streaming down her face. "You can run. It might not help any but at least you can live for a few more minutes."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Jou turned away from the cameras and addressed the group he was in, "They're on the run." He sighed and laid his head on Seto's shoulder, taking comfort in the small trembling he felt from the man. At least Jou wasn't alone in this feeling of regret. "Do you guys really have to do this?"

Honda nodded in agreement, "Yeah, can't you, I dunno... erase their memories from before. That way you don't have to kill them and won't kill you."

"The prophecy is true. They must die before they kill us, and I want no arguements!" Yami looked at the two darks on each side of him, "Go! Kill the one you must kill. If one is left alive, then I will personally kill you myself."

Bakura and Marik nodded, "Right," they said in unison, before running out the door.

Yami began walking after them, but before shutting the door, he said, "That threat goes to you guys too. Try to stop us and I'll make sure you won't live to see another sun rise."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Right... can you tell this chapter doesn't match up with the rest? Or is that just me? **The next chapter is the last.** It has been written for a long time... just needed to complete ths one.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Wow! It has been an amazing to work on this; even through the bad times and of course the good! Thanks to all who stuck by me to the end. And I am really sorry that I had to give up on the story for a bit, but hey, at least it's finished!

**Disclaimer:** December Jewel Productions does not own the anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! -whispers- Though the CEO does wish that she did!

**YU-GI-OH**

Yugi ran down the dark hall, telling himself not to be afraid. No one would hurt him; especially not Yami. The vampire was not a cold-hearted life form Carrie portrayed him to be. He was sweet, caring, and always trying to make Yugi laugh. Yugi knew the man wouldn't hurt him… though he could say it all he wanted, he knew deep down what was going to happen to him and his brothers.

He just hoped that his mother made it out alive.

Cold air brushed past the frightened teen, goose bumps covering unpatched skin as he rubbed his arms to make them warmer. Fear was etched onto his features. "No," the boy whispered, realizing who it was. "You wouldn't!"

He gasped when a face- so much like his own- appeared in front of him. Glowing red eyes glared with a smirk forming on the vampire's lips. "Then you do not know me well." Yami leaned down, taking the other's lips in his, before driving the blade in his hand through the teen's heart.

As arms encircled his waist, he let the body of the boy fall to the ground with a deafening crack when head came into contact with concrete. Yami leaned back into the embrace as the brown-haired girl whispered, "Very good job."

**YU-GI-OH**

Ryou stopped running, closing his eyes as he slid down to the floor. He leaned against the wall to his right, tears flowing through emerald eyes. The night was turning into one of his many dreams and he was truly afraid. He knew what was going to happen in a matter of minutes, and though he didn't want to believe it, Ryou knew who was going to make his dream become real.

Still, the boy couldn't believe the truth. He accepted it, of course, but he didn't want it to be real. Ryou didn't want the vampire- the one who finally made him realize the importance of love- to kill him.

"Get it over with," he called out, voice cracking with impatience. "Just do it all ready!" He dropped his head down against his chest and opened his eyes, allowing the tears to flow more freely then before. "Hurry up!"

A chill ran over his body and Ryou knew this was it. He couldn't escape and he accepted that. There was no other option. When a cold hand cupped his cheek, the teen looked up, gazing into the eyes of Bakura, who watched the emotions in Ryou's eyes flicker from afraid to understanding.

Bakura smiled, giving Ryou a chaste kiss on his lips, before slamming the dagger in his hand to the boy's chest. He gazed at the boy as Ryou's eyes slid back into the crevices and stood, whispering, "As you wish."

**YU-GI-OH**

Malik gazed around the locked room he barricaded himself in. He refused to die without a fight. He wouldn't let that bastard take him. The vampire would not leave without a few scars of his own. The teen shook his head at his naiveness. If only he would have paid more attention to the clues instead of letting his heart get in the way. Then maybe he and his brothers wouldn't be in this mess.

The room suddenly went from burning hot to freezing cold. He was here. Hearing laughter, Malik looked around the room, looking for the man who dared try to claim his life. "Where are you?!" he screamed, passion raking his body. "Come out now, you bastard!"

Before he could yell again, Malik was pushed, landing on the floor on his back while staring up into cold dark purple eyes. Malik glared at the man when he realized he couldn't move. He muttered a phrase, hoping the vampire couldn't hear him.

Mariku smiled evilly at the boy under him, raising his blade so the boy could see with wide eyes. "I don't like what you called me," the vampire said, moving the dagger so the blade was before the boy's heart. "And now you will see what happens to people who call me that." He plunged the blade down, frowning when blood spilled from the cut and from the boy's mouth. Mariku leaned down and licked the blood around Malik's lips, then stood and walked out the door.

When he reached the exit, Mariku turned around, shaking his head at the sight. "Love is only for the weak."

**YU-GI-OH**

Isis screamed, slipping down to the floor as she felt the aura's of her sons disappear. A cry broke from her throat, then raking through her body. "No!" The one word was an attempt of her forcing herself to believe it was all a dream. That she would wake up in a matter of seconds, dripping wet from fear. Then she would make her way down the stairs at her house to find her three sons sitting at the table, waiting for their mother to make them breakfast.

After talking about what they would do that day or what they expected from the coming hours, she would send them on their way to school, smiling as she did so.

But the laughter flowing through her ears stopped her daydreaming and she came back to face the reality. They were gone and she could do nothing about it. "Why?" she called out, emotions increasing with each word. "They would have learned not to hurt you! They loved you!" Isis fell to the floor, hands pounding on the floor beneath her. "Oh, god, why?"

**YU-GI-OH**

Mai flinched when she heard their laughter from her position on the rooftop. She had immediately run to the spot when she felt Yugi's aura leave. Now, she sat on the railing, staring at the darkened woods that led to the city that would soon be her specie's territory. The blonde agreed with Isis. They didn't have to kill the boys; the three could have learned to ignore the power that would soon envelope their body. She shivered when she felt the presences of the three murderers.

"What?" she snapped, not turning her head to look at them. "Come to kill me now?"

Mariku laughed, an eyebrow raised. "Of course not, Mai; you are one of us."

"What if I don't want to be one of you? What if I wanted to be human?" She paused, listening to the sounds of the creatures that lived in the forest. "Why did you have to do it? They could have learned to control it! They didn't have to die!"

"You know the prophecy, Mai Valentine!" Yami cursed, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "It would have come true no matter what we would have done. Now, though, now we have a chance to live!"

"And that would have been the end of our species," Bakura added, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We could not allow that to happen and let these humans take over what we worked so hard for."

Mai stood, shrugging the vampire's hand off and half turned her head. "You killed them! They were Isis's life!"

"Life?" Mariku sneered. "What life? We do not have life; we have purposes."

"Then I do not wish to have a purpose." With those words, she let herself fall off the building, channeling her aura to decrease, not letting it affect the impact. As she fell through the air, she smiled at the long awaited thought of her death.

The three on the building watched as her body hit the pavement, a loud thunderous crack cascading up to their ears. Yami turned away, frowning. "It has begun."

**YU-GI-OH**

THEND!

**YU-GI-OH**

I do not know if there will be a sequel. I don't think I have the will power to start a sequel, though if I do decide to, a post will immediately be made. Again, thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review before!! You guys are totally awesome!!


End file.
